


Freak

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Circus, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based off a song from Sub Urban, Lincoln befriends a little girl in a freak show after abandoned by his family
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Freak

Lincoln walked into a circus tent

Lincoln panted 

Lincoln said "Hope my family didn't see me without this stupid squirrel suit!" as tears filled his eyes

But he hears a meow

Lincoln gasped

It was a black kitten

Lincoln thought ' Get it together Lincoln Lynn said that black cats are bad luck"

Lincoln hears a creepy giggle

Lincoln said "What's going on who's there"

Lincoln felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped out in fright

It was a little girl with dark brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light blue dress and black mary jane shoes.

Lincoln takes a deep breath "Who are you"

"I'm Bibi you must be Lincoln"

Lincoln and Bibi began to have fun

Later that night

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Royal Woods freak show"

The crowd cheers

Lola said "THAT IS A FREAKSHOW!? DADDY CAN YOU TAKE ME TO THE PRINCESS CASTLE NOW!!!!"

Lynn Sr said "Shh not now Lola the show is starting"

Lola growled

Leni said "I wonder what does the freaks look like"

A creepy music box playing as Bibi began to dance 

Suddenly Lincoln started to do a backflip

Rita gasped "Is that Lincoln!?"

The Loud Sisters gasped

Lynn Jr spit out her drink

Bibi does a cartwheel round off

The black kittens began to dance

The crowd cheers

Welcome to our freak show come meet my monsters

Oh such a fine collection to stranger things


End file.
